Sentimiento confuso
by Maricielo Dueas
Summary: Amu ha estado recordando muchas de las cosas vividas con Ikuto, ya sea en sueño o recuerdos esto es algo del cual Tadase se da cuenta, Y todo empeora cuando Ikuto regresa, vuelve a ser un triangulo amoroso *-* ¿con quien se quedara Amu al final? De ustedes depende! c:


**ÑE ñe ñe Holaa! w etto…este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste…Ojalá cx**

**Este anime no me pertenece **

**Datos:**

***Acción***

**-pensamiento-**

**((datos de la autora))**

**Bien empecemos...espero que les guste *-***

.

.

.

Una chica de cabello rosa se echó a su cama rendida por haber tenido un día agotador, ya que había salido de compras con Yaya, que a pesar de sus 16 años de edad era una chica muy enérgica…

Amu:Ahhh pero que cansancio… *suspira*

Ran: Amu chan…olvidaste hacer tu…

Miki: Ahí viene su mamá

Mamá de Amu: Amu-chan? Puedo pasar?

Amu: Si mamá!

Mamá de Amu: Toma *le da una taza de té y galletas*

Amu: Gracias mamá *sonríe*

Mamá de Amu: Que duermas bien *se retira y cierra la puerta*

Amu: Pero que sueño

Su: Amu-chan! No puedes dormir, tienes que hacer tu…*La interrumpe Dia*

Dia: Al parecer ya se durmió

Todas: *con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza*

(10:00 Pm)

Amu: *despierta* Tengo hambre *sonríe* valla que es tarde *escucha gatitos en el techo* esto me hace recordar a Ikuto *sonríe* Pero…que digo?

((Para esto Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia ya estaban cada una en su huevo durmiendo))

_**FlashBack de Amu:**_

Amu: Ahhh que día! *sonriendo*

Ran: Amu chan has de estar cansada cierto?

Miki: Trabajaste muy duro para organizar el cumpleaños de Rikka-chan

Su: So so! Tú y todos los demás-desu…

Dia: Pero todo salió bien *sonríe*

Amu: Si…y al final hubo una declaración de parte de Hikaru *ríe*

Todas: Si *ríen*

Amu: Me merezco un descanso! *sonríe y se hecha en su cama, cuando siente un bulto en ella*

*Ve a Ikuto* - Ikuto? De veras eres tu? Ya pasaron tres años desde que te fuiste…-

Ikuto: No me piensas saludar? *sonríe*

Amu: *reacciona* Ikuto! *Lo mira con ojos de querer matarlo* Que haces aquí?! Pervertido! Sal de mi habitación!

Ikuto: No fue la manera exacta de como pensé que reaccionaria *suspira*

Amu: De que hablas?! Pervertido!

Yoru: Hola a todas-nyaaa! *sonríe*

Ran, Miki, Su y Dia: Hola Yoru! *le sonríen*

Ikuto: *solo suspira*

Amu: Que esperas?! Vete ya?!

Mamá de Amu: Amu chan?

Amu: Ma…mamá!

Mamá de Amu: Puedo pasar?

Amu: S-si espera un momento * rie nerviosa**mira el armario*

Ikuto: Antes de que metas ahí, primero escucha….

Amu:*coge a Ikuto y a Yuro y los tira al armario*

Mamá de Amu: *entra* Eh?

Amu: *la mira confundida* sucede algo mamá?

Mamá de Amu: creí que Ikuto estaba aquí, que ya se fue?

Amu: Eh? *se queda helada*

Ikuto: *sale del armario*Tal y como la otra vez, no sabes escuchar…

Amu: Tu cállate! Que pasa aquí?

Ikuto: Como te dije la otra vez, no volvería a entrar sin permiso de tu mamá

Mamá de Amu: *solo sonríe* Bueno les dejo esto *le entrega dos tazas de té y galletas y se va*

Amu: *sentada en un rincón de la cama lo mas lejos posible de Ikuto, mientras lo mira de reojo*

Ikuto: *termina de comer* Bien debo irme, Yoru…

Yoru: Ya voy-nya!

Amu: E-espera tienes donde dormir?

Ikuto: Supongo que debajo de un árbol *abre la ventana de la habitación de Amu*

Amu: S-si quieres puedes quedarte aquí *mira al otro lado*

Ikuto: Acaso quieres que me quede?

Amu: No dije eso!, si quieres vete!  
>Ikuto:*cierra la ventana* *se echa a la cama de Amu* Bien a dormir *jala a Amu hacia el, y la abraza*<p>

Amu: *sonrojada* Suéltame pervertido!

Ikuto: No

Amu: Que ya me sueltes!

Ikuto: No te veo desde hace años, déjame estar así un rato más *ronronea en el hombro de Amu*

Amu: *sonrojada a mas no poder* Ya!

Ikuto: No te esfuerces no resultara *ronronea*

Amu: …

(Horas después)

Ambos se encontraban dormidos…

(al día siguiente)

Amu: *bosteza* *siente que nadie la abraza*-_Ikuto_?- No…no está *encuentra una carta de Ikuto*

"Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí, ya nos veremos Firma: Ikuto…Y Yoru-nyaa" ((xD imagínense la voz de Yoru *-* xD ))

Amu:Se fue…

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

Eso fue hace tres años…*suspira* Cuando tenía 14…

*Ran, Miki, Su y Dia despiertan*

Ran: Amu chan!

Miki: No te olvidas de algo?

Amu: eh?

Su: Tal vez de la tarea que te dejaron hace un mes?

Dia: y deberías entregar mañana?

Amu: Tarea…mañana...

Ahhh! La tarea!

Que hora es?

Todas: Las 11:25 Pm

Es muy tarde es demasiada!  
>Dia: no debería dejar todo para última hora...*SONRIE*<p>

Amu: *va a su escritorio y empieza a hacer su tarea*

Miki: eso le pasa por dejar todo para el últmo…

Su: en parte se lo merece

Dia: aja!

Ran: Que nos queda, asi es Amu-chan! *va hacia Amu* Vamos, Vamos Amu-chan!

Tu puedes Amu-chan!  
>Amu: Es demasiada!<p>

.

.

.

**Y hací termina este capítulo x3 no se con quien se quedara aún n.n si con Tadase o Ikuto…depende de cómo marche la historia n.n Es mi primer fic espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios porfa c: **


End file.
